The description relates to flat panel displays.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a flat panel display 100 having a display panel 110 and a printed circuit board 120. The display panel 110 has an active display area 124 having an array of pixel circuits for showing pixels of images. Each pixel may include, e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel. Each pixel circuit corresponds to one of the sub-pixels. The pixel circuits are driven by data drivers 112, each data driver 112 driving corresponding pixel circuits. The pixel circuits are fabricated on a glass substrate 126, and the data drivers 112 are mounted outside of the active display area 124 near the edges of the glass substrate 126. The printed circuit board 120 includes a timing controller 122 that provides pixel data, control signals, and clock signals to the data drivers 112.
The printed circuit board 120 is positioned at the back of the glass substrate 126 to reduce the width of the bezel of the display 100. The timing controller 122 communicates with the data drivers 112 through flexible printed circuits 130 that bend around the edges of the glass substrate.